


flaming field

by skullslahey



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Protectiveness, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullslahey/pseuds/skullslahey
Summary: when they meet, lorenzo invites princess jacquelyn back to florence. knowing his reputation, she goes anyway.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	flaming field

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for choosing to read my fanfic! it is currently a work in progress and isn’t done yet. follow me on twitter for updates: @skullslahey

today was finally the day princess jacquelyn from poland would be arriving at florence. lorenzo managed to contain his excitement up until now. he couldn’t believe the gorgeous stranger from his sisters wedding was going to live in florence every single day. and eventually she’d be his bride. he knew she wouldn’t say no. how could she say no to him? how could she say no to his blue eyes and charming smile? besides, lorenzo always got what he wanted. he saw her carriage getting closer and closer to him. his heart started to race. as the carriage pulled up, it felt like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. she stepped out in her dark blue gown with a warm smile on her face.  
“greetings, her royal highness, princess of poland.” lorenzo took her hand in his and pressed his perfect, gentle lips to her skin.  
“um, greetings, his grace, the duke of florence.” she replied awkwardly before curtsying. she smiled to cover the awkward feeling in the air. his beautiful blue eyes had her stunned. she hadn’t remembered his sparkling eyes from the night they met. he hadn’t even made her nervous that night.  
“i will show you to your quarters, ma’am.” he offered her a smile. she followed him as he held the door open for her.  
“so, why did you invite me here?” she asked nonchalantly, like she wasn’t trying to get him to say i fancy you.  
“your eyes, they’re intriguing. i know there’s something more about you. you’re like a book. there's a new secret on every page.” he explained as he walked around his room.  
“oh, is that so?” she smirked.  
“yes, your eyes have stories to tell to anyone who’ll listen.” he glanced at her with a smirk tugging at his pink lips. if they weren’t both royals she would’ve kissed him minutes ago. they would've been tangled in the sheets by now.  
“they’re waiting for someone to listen.” her lips pulled taught across her face.  
“i’ll always listen.” he grinned.  
“will you? will you really,” she chuckled dryly, “all everyone ever wants me for is my status or my beauty. i wish someone would want me for my brain, or myself.” she sat down on his bed.  
“i’m sure you have a beautiful brain,” his eyes widened after the words escaped his lips, “no, wait, i didn’t mean-“ he was stopped by her laughing at him.  
“oh wouldn't you love to just crack open my head and look at my gorgeous brain.” she fell back on the bed in a fit of laughter.  
“but then you’d be dead.” he stared at her as his eyes crinkled.  
“that’s the whole joke, you idiot.” she jokingly smacked his arm.  
“hey! i’m very smart!” he nudged her.  
“show me that beautiful brain.” she spoke with a straight face before she broke.  
“let me just...” he mimicked hitting his head on a table and showing her the wound. she cackled.  
“oh yes, so beautiful.” she wiped her eyes.  
“oh, forgot to tell you, we have to share a bed.” he glanced at her nervously.  
“that’s fine.” she didn’t seem to care. he had expected her to freak out.  
“you don’t care?” he raised a brow.  
“no, i... i know we just met, but i trust you.” she smiled. she felt her heart beat faster as she gazed into his baby blue eyes.  
“well, i’m glad to hear that.” a smirk pulled at his perfect lips as he spoke. all she wanted was his soft, pink lips against hers.  
“i would hope so.” she offered a quiet giggle.  
“we should get to bed then.” he stood up.  
“can you read me a bedtime story?” she glanced up at him as she laughed.  
“of course.” he nodded as he stifled a laugh, “princess gets kidnapped, prince saves her, they live happily ever after.” he smiled.  
“never heard that one before.” she replied sarcastically.  
“well, now it’s time for bed.” he crawled under the covers.  
“no women over tonight, huh?” she raised a brow.  
“no, just you.” he shook his head as a smirk tugged at his top lip.  
“i know you think i’ll be under your thumb in a matter of hours, but you will never get me, lorenzo. i don’t care how much money you have. i’ll never be yours.” she glared at him before leaving the room. he followed her out.  
“but i don’t want that. i want to marry you. i promise you, if you give me your heart and soul, i will cherish them and take care of them for as long as i live.” he took her hand and glanced at her. he watched her eyes widen through rose colored glasses. she was so perfect to him. all he wanted was to treat her like the princess she was.  
“wh- will you? or is that just an empty promise to get me under your spell?” she crossed her arms over her chest.  
“yes i will. i’m not trying to trick you, i swear. you’re the most gorgeous woman i’ve ever seen. i brought you here hoping you’d marry me. i promise you we can take it slow.” he placed his finger under her chin, making her stare at him.  
“i’ll consider it.” she smirked. he knew she would be hard to win over.

it was a bright sunny afternoon when lorenzo had gotten back to florence. he walked into his and his wife’s room to find her doing.. magic? he quickly closed the door.  
“what are you doing?” he whispered. he knew if anyone found out she’d be hung or burned at the stake, and he wasn’t going to let that happen.  
“lorenzo, i um, i didn’t expect you home so soon,” she faked a smile, “i’m doing magic, okay? i’m a witch too, but please don’t tell anyone. i’ll be hanged.” she whispered as her eyes grew wide.  
“of course. you’re safe with me,” he pecked the top of her head softly, “what are you casting a spell for?” he asked inquisitively.  
“for a good marriage. care to join?” she raised an eyebrow.  
“i’d love to.” he nodded.  
“so i say this,” she showed him her book, “then you repeat it but use my name.” she glanced up at him.  
“okay.” he smiled.  
“god and goddess, as you are joined with each other, so i am joined with lorenzo in faith and hope and love.” she took his hand and glanced at him with an encouraging smile.  
“god and goddess, as you are joined with each other, so i am joined with jack in faith and hope and love.” he smiled as they held hands.  
“now the rest we say together, okay?” she couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she stared at her husband. it was still hard for her to believe he was hers and she was his.  
“okay.” he nodded as a smile pulled upon his perfect lips.  
“help us to work together toward a happy, healthy marriage, balanced and equal, in work and compromise and love. let our union be harmonious, productive, caring, and filled with joy and let us overcome life’s difficulties with cooperation, communication and love. god and goddess, watch over this union and let it grow stronger every day with passion and joy and love, so mote it be.” she stared at him once again and smiled. he was already glancing at her and smiling back.  
“don’t you feel so much better?” she breathed a sigh of relief.  
“i do, but i think that comes from being with my gorgeous wife.” he smiled wide.  
“aw, lorenzo, you're so sweet.” she pulled him in for a hug.  
“only to you.” he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
“

“you can’t go out alone. someone will find out and you’ll be hung.” lorenzo spoke quietly as he gritted his teeth.  
“but i’m not a child. i can protect myself.” jack shot back.  
“not when the whole city tries to hang you.” he snapped.  
“just let me go.” she huffed.  
“no.” he shook his head.  
“lorenzo.” she glared at him.  
“no, you can’t go alone. i won’t allow it.” he blocked the door. she tried to get around him but failed.  
“are you kidding me?” she rolled her eyes.  
“not at all.” he shook his head.  
“


End file.
